


The Choice of Vegeta

by The22



Series: Impulse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The22/pseuds/The22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Desire of Gohan.  Vegeta and Gohan have shared an amazing night together, but why did they get together and what is the next step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of Vegeta

**Author's Note:**

> Please, contain your surprise when you read this disclaimer. I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters. With that being said, enjoy the story.

To call the most recent interaction between he and Gohan surprising was truly an understatement. As far as Vegeta was concerned the younger Saiyan had been afraid of him since he was a child; and the fact that Gohan had displayed such dizzying power at a young age caused Vegeta to be wary and on his guard. But, then again, he was always on his guard. Or, so he thought. Until that married idiot started teasing him in the middle of the night, hovering outside of his home emitting a very enticing scent – Gohan probably hadn’t even been aware his body was sending that signal. Vegeta caught the signal every night and knew if he waited for the Son brat to make the first move they would both die of old age . . . and Saiyans have a long life span.

When he finally went after him it was the easiest hunt for willing prey and part of him thought he would simply watch and see what the younger man would do. Then, when he realized what Gohan’s plan was he had decided to act instead. Vegeta had always seen Gohan as a crybaby when he was a child, unaware of his own strength and potential; in manhood Vegeta believed him to be soft and less than warrior-like. None of those things mattered that night. Seeing his frightened yet still aroused face was enough to make Vegeta want to pounce on him instantly. But, he was still the Prince and a warrior and decided to play with his quarry before delivering the killing strike. Once he was in Gohan . . . oh _gods_ . . . he had not expected to enjoy himself as much as he had, pulling orgasm after orgasm from the man.

Sex with Gohan was in total contrast to that with Bulma – not that he would complain about their intercourse, but the woman simply had her limits. Had he tried anything with her that he had done to Gohan, she would be seriously injured or dead. One thing that he never had done with Bulma was mark her. When he delivered his ki into Gohan he laid a claim on him that him that said he intended for them to be together. He would return to that body that called out to him, conformed to his will and his needs in such a satisfying way. He had made that man his in that one moment which held more significance than a wedding vow could for the Saiyan. No, he had never marked Bulma and never would. Gohan was his now.

After finding a motel for his new found possession Vegeta had flown home still somewhat intoxicated from their interaction. Gohan’s scent was all over him and he could still hear his voice calling out from pleasure, both of which he enjoyed. Once he arrived back at Capsule Corp he decided to grab a quick meal, he was _famished_ for some reason, to take to his room where he would eventually wash the nights activities from his body. It was still early enough in the morning that the household would still be asleep.

With a platter piled high with various items Vegeta turned from the kitchen counter only to be met by a blurry-eyed Trunks.

“Morning, Dad,” the lavender haired Saiyan spoke with a voice still garbled with sleep as he moved toward the coffee maker.

“Trunks,” was Vegeta’s grunted response, he barely looked at his son as he tried to make his way out of the room.

“Um, I’m going to make coffee if you want some?” He questioned through a yawn.

“No, I’m going to my room. I’ll see you later.”

“Dad?” Vegeta stopped when he said his name and could hear mild confusion in his son’s voice and knew that Trunks could detect Gohan's scent.

Vegeta turned to look at him, directly in the eyes without an expression on his face. “Yes.”

Trunks squinted his eyes, blinking at his father. “Oh, um nothing. Guess I’ll see you later.”

Vegeta retired to his room without further incident. He and Bulma did not have a shared room, when one felt the need to be with the other they would simply make the trip to that room; and after, sometimes return to their own space. They each liked this arrangement and today it suited Vegeta especially well. He usually kept his interactions with the other inhabitants of Capsule Corp to a minimum unless it suited his needs for food and devices for training. After his hunger was sated he realized that he needed to get out of his clothes and bath himself, the smell from last night’s activities was beginning to have a mild effect on him as he felt a slightly aroused.

In the shower he absently soaped his body, remembering the activities from a few hours ago. Until he realized he was no longer in his room alone, a visitor had joined him in the bathroom.

“I looked for you last night,” she spoke with one raised eye brow, casually leaning against the closed bathroom door. The steam from Vegeta’s very hot shower had given everything a hazy quality, but for Vegeta there was no reason for him to clear the mist away. He knew Bulma was around as soon as she entered his room.

“Hmph,” was his only response as he rinsed the soap from his skin and opened the shower door.

“Where were you?”

Vegeta noticed the slight tone of an accusation in her voice but could really care less. “I was out, obviously.” He never made eye contact with his human ‘wife’ as she liked to be called. The fact of the matter was they were not really married, but once Vegeta seemed to make Capsule Corp. his permanent home the woman began to refer to him as her husband. He didn’t care about the label, but every now and again he would incite an argument with her reminding her that he is not human and they are not some sort of Earthling couple.

“I _know_ you were out Vegeta,” she said with rolled eyes, “I’d like to know where.”

He face showed mild irritation, she had rarely tried to keep a log of his comings and goings before and he did not understand why she would suddenly care now. He simply stared at her while drying his still dripping body and noticed that she was not looking him in the eyes while waiting for a response. Her gaze slowly ran over his toned frame and he realized _why_ she had been looking for him last night. The woman had been horny and wanted the prince’s assistance. His mouth curved into a comfortable smirk when he realized what was going on and he ran the drying cloth over his skin much slower and with more purpose.

“What did you want with me last night that was so important?” He had ran the cotton down his taunt stomach while posing this question and ended it while he cupped his lower region, taking special care to dry his manhood.

“Vegeta . . .” her eyes never left his body until he tossed the now useless towel to the ground, breaking her concentration. She shook her head as though that would help her focus on the Saiyan’s _face_ instead of other places; places she had enjoyed in what felt like a very distant past. “I came to see if you wanted to keep me company for a while last night,” her voice had its confidence back. One thing Vegeta always did enjoy about Bulma was that she was very self-assured. She did not seem to feel bad about her wants or needs and was rather straightforward. He continued to smirk at her as he strode toward her and when he was close enough for her to breathe in his scent he leaned close to her body. When he stared down into her eyes he could tell her heart began to beat faster as she saw a kiss from him was imminent. Instead he grabbed the doorknob behind her, pulled the door open and bumped her backside with it.

“I’ve had a late night and would rather go to bed. Alone.” He knew that receiving a dismissal in such a manner was enough to irritate her, but he did not care. His body was not in the mood for hers and just the thought of Gohan caused his member to twitch and stiffen slightly, a change that did not escape Bulma.

“Is that so,” she said with amusement and a smirk that rivaled his own. She ran her hand down the washboard that was his stomach, skin still slightly damp and soft. He grabbed her wrist before she could wrap her hands around his mild erection. “Your body is saying something different Vegeta,” she informed him with a small, knowing smile on her face.

“When I want you to interpret, or do anything else to, my body I will let you know. Why don’t you call that idiot Yamcha if you're looking for some company. Now,” as he released her wrist, “leave so I may sleep. And, tell my son we will spar later today.”

“Whatever, Vegeta. Tell him yourself.” She rolled her eyes as she vacated the room, the door slammed in her wake.

He stared down at his cock and mumbled, “Calm down, now is _not_ the time.”

When he was finally able to retire and rest the gravity of what he had done during the night began to dawn on him. He had laid claim to the Son brat. Using his ki and applying it directly over Gohan's heart had the potential to kill him, or simply bring them closer together. Branding Gohan’s chest the way he did was not simply for sexual purposes, although it did help get the job done; the memory of the end result brought a quick grin to his face. The fact remained that he had marked another man for all to see, it would leave a scar that would never fade. His energy was now lightly swirling within the other man. Still, he was puzzled by why he did it. Ordinarily, the stronger of the two is the one to lay claim on the weaker. While Vegeta hated to admit it, the boy had been stronger than him since before they fought Cell. Correction, since Gohan _saved him_ from Cell. Based upon physical strength alone Gohan should be the dominant one of the two which mildly vexed the prince as he had no intentions of submitting to younger Saiyan.

He laid in bed and thought back on how Gohan’s body seemed to simply respond to him as if they were meant to be physically joined. A small grin took over his lips like a love-sick teen daydreaming about a crush. His head was relaxed on folded arms as he stared at the ceiling without actually seeing it. The younger man’s body had literally conformed to his own, pulled him inside and held him. _Dammit, even now I can feel him tightly around me_ , he thought as his naked form began to tense in the bed, muscles taunt wanting to have the larger male with him. To feel him writhing beneath him, begging to be filled. Oh, and how he had begged. Without looking down at his body he knew the once semi-erect penis he possessed was now stronger than steel. _This is ridiculous! What have I done?_ He questioned himself even though he already knew the answer. Vegeta had marked Gohan and laid a claim on him. He presented his intention to make Gohan his mate. All that remained to be done was have it reciprocated.

 

~*~

 

The memory of the previous night caused sleep to elude Vegeta for some time. He had lain in his bed, brain processing what had occurred while his body craved more. Eventually he had chosen to return to the shower and let the freezing water eliminate his erection. Only then had he been able to sleep.

However, sleep did not last very long. How was he expected to sleep with Gohan's legs wrapped so tightly around him . . .?

The younger Saiyan had encased him to the hilt and held him tightly. Not that he totally minded as pleasure was radiating from his member deep within Gohan's body The bedroom window was open and a breeze ran its fingers across the light sheen of sweat on Vegeta's body. While the pleasure was a delight the Prince also enjoyed the view. Gohan lay beneath him with his eyes fastened shut as he bit on his upper lip and the Prince could tell he was providing a level of delight to the man beneath him. Vegeta could feel his manhood actually become more erect within Gohan, if that was even possible. He ran his tongue along Gohan's bottom lip and moaned against his mouth.

“Gohan, if you wish for more pleasure,” he purred, “you'll have to loosen the vice-like grip you have on me.” When the younger man relaxed his legs a fraction Vegeta began to move sensually within him. “There's a good boy,” he whispered. He felt his eyes begin to roll into his head as Gohan's snug heat began to engulf him.

“Never leave me,” the younger Saiyan's voice sounded like nothing more than a whisper but it brought Vegeta's attention back to his face and what he saw horrified him.

“Never . . . leave . . . .”

Gohan's eyes were fixed on Vegeta, at least he _thought_ they were. It was hard to tell with them being so red and veined, as though the irises had literally turned to blood and each vein in his eyes were engorged.

“Please, Vegeta!” Gohan screeched as the mark on his chest began to turn black. The color radiated from that spot and encompassed his entire being. Vegeta screamed his name and shook the man below him.

“Gohan, NO! STOP!”

It didn’t matter, the younger man's face turned to pure agony as his body disintegrated to black ash. All Vegeta could hear was the knocking of his heart against his chest as he tried to scream his mate back to life. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they too had begun to turn black as red tears fell from his face. His heart was so loud he thought it would explode.

Vegeta sprang up from the bed with a shout to Trunks calling his name while knocking on his door. He was soaked with sweat from the horrific nightmare he had endured. He hadn’t dreamed anything close to that bizarre since his time with Frieza.

More knocking.

“Dad?” his son's voice sounded conflicted from the other side of the door. “Um, Mom said you wanted to train today.”

Vegeta sat back onto the bed and ran a heavy hand down his face. His head hurt and he felt sluggish. When his eyes found the clock he realized he has been asleep for 12 hours. Groaning to himself he pushed off the bed and made his way to the bathroom for yet another shower.

“Yes, Trunks,” he grumbled, “I'll see you shortly.”

Not waiting for a reply he entered the bathroom, turned the cold water up as high as possible and stood under the stream while he hoped it would give him back some of his energy. He must have slept to long as his limbs had become heavy and he was still so tired. He needed to clear his head and determine his next move with Gohan. If he did not return mate-claim things could take a horrific turn as his dream decided to display. He slid into his blue training gear he felt a little better but still not quite like himself.

The sun was low in the sky when he stepped outside to make his way to the gravity training room. Trucks was standing on the lawn waiting for him.

“I thought we'd train outside today Dad. How about the mountains?” A breeze was blowing Trunks' hair lightly as he regarded his father curiously. Something had been off about the man since this morning. His clothes had been rumpled and dirty and an odd odor had surrounded him, plus he slept for an incredibly long time. And, now Trunks noticed that his ki seemed uneven. He wanted some time with his father to try and figure him out because direct questioning would only result in a look that told him it was not of his business or words stating that fact directly.

Vegeta seemed to agree with Trunks' request as he lifted off from the ground. Trunks sped off into the distance, leaving a streak of ki in his wake. The older Saiyan bolted after him but had difficulty maintaining the pace. Trunks landed first followed by his father with a scowl covering his countenance. Before Trunks could say a word Vegeta began his attack. The younger Saiyan ducked, dodged and countered each move as he tried to measure his father's mood.

 _Something is not right,_ Trunks thought. _It feels like he's holding back. That never happens!_

After several minutes of a fight that seemed to be going no where Trunks struck a blow to his father's chest that caused him to reel. After falling back a few steps Vegeta righted himself and gave his son an appraising look before moving with a speed that was previously unused in this training session. He was quickly in front of Trunks and delivered a punch to his stomach. Now, they had earnestly begun. It didn't matter that this was merely a sparing session and that it was with his son. He is a warrior and as such he must always do his best. He felt himself become exhausted and Trunks was making impressive moves.

For hours they pushed each other, as Vegeta slowly began to falter – a fact that did not go unnoticed by his son. Trunks saw him slowing and it was unsettling. He knocked his father to the ground once again.

“Come on Dad!” he shouted, powering up to the level of a Super Saiyan. Trunks was pushing him as hard as he could, knowing something was wrong and hoping it would reveal itself.

Blood flowing from his face, Vegeta bellowed to the sky allowing his own power to sky rocket. The two glowed like beacons, one earthbound and the other floating ethereally. Neither moved.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Trunks asked, his human side winning out over the Saiyan in him. He no longer simply wanted to fight, he wanted to know.

The answer was more lackluster maneuvers. Vegeta knew exactly what was wrong. He was half of a pair and was uneven, unbalanced. Without Gohan's ki to balance out what Vegeta had given him the Prince could not reach his full potential. He was not going to tell his son that. He would rather fight and have Trunks kill him before admitting he was less than. Trunks continued to push him physically, each move a demand. Each of Vegeta's falls a denial to the questions posed. Trunks had finally had enough and with a swift move he drove his father into the side of one of the surrounding mountains.

“Dad-” his words were cut short by the speeding ki heading in their direction. It was nearly upon them when Trunks spun around. It was fast, strong and angry.

“Gohan . . . ?” Trunks whispered before taking a blast to his back.

 

~*~

 

 

Vegeta felt the rocks cave around him after Trunks gave him his final blow. He was fatigued beyond words and he felt as though his body was done. The proud Prince groaned at himself as he was the only reason his body was reacting this way. Had he not given part of himself to Gohan, not walked away from him, not gotten involved in a sparring session with a curious Super Saiyan he would not be sitting in this crater made by the force of his son's strike. He knew it would take a reserve of strength he didn’t have to get up again. The energy he had used to become a Super Saiyan had vanished.

“VEGETA!”

The earth began to move and Vegeta could see faint light from the nearly set sun.

“VEGETA ANSWER ME!”

He could hear Gohan, his voice and movements frantic. Vegeta kicked a few rocks from his legs and felt himself be hauled from the hole.

“Are you alright?! What was going on?” Gohan's face was a mask of fear and anger. He ran his hands over Vegeta's body. Nothing seemed broken but Vegeta was obviously quite injured.

“I'm fine,” he grumbled. While his voice was irritated his body language indicated that he was glad the other had arrived. His muscles had seized then relaxed under Gohan's hands and was able to sit up when he felt his strength begin to regenerate slightly. Before he knew it, Gohan latched onto his mouth while gripping the sides of his face. His lips moved over Vegeta as though the last meal of a starving man. The kiss robbed Vegeta of his breath with its intensity.

“What the hell is going on?!” Trunks yelled. It was as though the two had forgotten the other half-blooded Saiyan was even there. The shot Gohan delivered to him had thrown him across the tops of the trees where his body skipped like a stone thrown across water. He had quickly recovered and flew back to his father and the other half-Saiyan to see their passionate display. “Gohan, why did you attack me? What is going on with the two of you?” His face was red and covered with pure confusion while his hair was still a halo of gold.

Gohan pulled back from Vegeta's lips but remained hunched over him while he was still laid out on the ground, both were breathing heavily. Gohan's features became dark with a scowl when he hooked his hand into the front of Vegeta's armor beneath his chin.

“You were attacking my mate,” he growled as he tore the armor and cloth from Vegeta's upper body to expose his chest. Gohan stared down at his exposed flesh and felt his own body tense, even after being beaten severely Vegeta was still a sight to him. The two locked eyes as Gohan placed his hand over the Prince's heart and allowed his ki to radiate into his body.

Vegeta's back arched beneath the other Saiyan as Gohan's mark entered his skin and his energy engulfed his entire being. He could feel the icy warmth radiate from his Gohan's hand on his chest as it pulsed out causing his eyes to slam shut and his mouth to gape open in a scream of both pain and pleasure. From the very top of his head to the soles of his feet the power encased him in a way he never thought possible.

Both felt _renewed_.

Gohan had responded to Vegeta's call to be his mate and now their every nerve sang with the union. When Gohan removed his hand from Vegeta's chest the Prince flipped him on to his back and attacked his mouth which Gohan welcomed. Vegeta's teeth raked along Gohan's lips before the younger man opened his mouth to grant the Prince's tongue in a kiss that was savage and possessive. It felt like years instead of hours since they had touched and Vegeta wanted nothing more than to make up for that time apart. He raised his ki so that his eyes and hair reflected his Super Saiyan status, then turned and looked over his shoulder at his bewildered son who had since dropped to the ground and reverted back to his normal power level.

“Trunks, go,” he commanded in a voice deep with arousal. “Now is not the time for explanations and I am in no mood for an audience.” Without waiting to see if his son complied with his order Vegeta returned his attention to the man beneath him. Gohan, wore nothing but a pair of pants, had his legs locked around his hips. “And, you . . . took you long enough.”

Gohan rolled his hips slowly against him. “I had some . . . domestic problems.” His hands had slowly snaked their way around Vegeta's neck.

“Hmph,” he groaned as he nuzzled Gohan's neck causing the younger man to exhale slowly. He deeply sank his teeth into Gohan's shoulder and suckled, leaving a dark red mark. Vegeta slowly explored the body of his new mate as he ran his hands along his sides and stomach his mouth continued to lick, nibble and suckle on his shoulders, neck and jaw. His skin was a delight on Vegeta's tongue and his every move earned a different and wonderful moan to spill from Gohan's mouth. “You do know you're mine now?” He questioned quietly while his mouth continued its work on the soft skin that was bright pink from Vegeta's attentions.

“Mmm,” was his reply as his fingers threaded through Vegeta's hair, he was making it hard to focus on Vegeta's words. Especially, when his lips played on his skin so well. Gohan's hips were moving against the Saiyan above him while Vegeta nibbled on his earlobe as his breath lightly ghosted against him.

“Forever,” he whispered.

It was then that Gohan pushed against Vegeta's shoulders as he tried to focus himself because he had to know.

“But, why Vegeta? Why me?” He stared up at Vegeta, unsure if he would answer, or if he would even like the answer he heard.

Vegeta simply stared at him without any expression on his face. It was a question he had asked himself as well. Why?

“Because, you are you Gohan,” he stated quietly which puzzled the man beneath him. “Even though you were raised on this planet, by these people, you are still Saiyan. _You need me_ , you require a sense of order that no one else can provide you. Why do you think your father stays with your mother? Her delightful personality?” He snorted. “Kakarrot craves a level of dominance in his life, no matter how strong he becomes. As the daughter of Ox King, your mother provides that to him even though she is not as strong as he is physically. As your prince, I can give that to you.” A smirk began to slowly take form on his face. “Why do you think you respond _so well_ to me?” He felt Gohan's erection move against him which caused him to growl. “For all of your power you are still a Saiyan warrior, even though you were not taught this your Saiyan blood knows it and my blood knows as well. We need one another Gohan.”

Gohan had silently taken in all Vegeta has said as Vegeta stared quietly at him allowing the younger man to process what was said. People did tend to question why his parents were able to remain together after all these years considering their personalities seemed so contrary to one another. His dad was always pushing himself, going above and beyond what was required of him. Anyone else would have had a swollen head over this, maybe his mother kept the mighty warrior grounded. He had to admit that he did thoroughly enjoy when Vegeta took control of him; he had practically been begging him to do so whenever he had hovered outside of his window. He blushed at the thought of their first time together. The fact was his body had been longing for him since he woke this morning and just being able to touch Vegeta made him feel better. Even while he was thinking the mans hands were slowly rubbing along his sides and chest which caused the thought in his head to come to a stand still.

“S-so . . . _mmm that feels good_ ” he arched beneath him when Vegeta raked his fingers down his chest. Gohan shook his head to once again compose his question. How could he be coherent when every place Vegeta touched him set him on fire? “So, I _had_ to come back to you? I really had no choice?” _Did Vegeta always smell this good?_ He thought as he unknowingly began to pull Vegeta's face down to his mouth which he was more than happy to comply with.

“No, I chose you and you had a choice to respond. But, we probably would’ve died had you not,” he whispered against Gohan's lips before he was quickly shoved away.

“What? _Died?!_ Vegeta!” Gohan had pushed the older Saiyan up to his knees while he sat up, still beneath Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled in response. All he wanted right now was to join with his mate. To touch, taste and enjoy him. The time for conversation was not now and he was supremely irritated with Gohan being so Gohan. He would much rather hear that voice laced with sounds of pleasure instead of being inquisitive, but knew he need to satisfy his mates curiosity before he could satisfy his lust. He leaned forward and took Gohan's face between his hands and held him firmly.

“Gohan, we are mates. Mates in the truest sense in that we are meant to be together and it would have happened eventually, have no doubt about that. And, if you had decided to fight against that inevitability . . . well . . . it is likely that neither of us would have survived. We would have withered and died. Do you understand?”

He did understand. He had tried to fight his attraction, his need, by allowing the marriage to Videl to happen; but his true life was with the man currently between his legs. Speaking of which . . .

“So, my Prince . . . what now?” He asked in his most innocent voice as he laid down and pulled Vegeta to him.

Vegeta chuckled as he lowered his mouth so their lips nearly touched. “I'm going to fuck you very slowly into the ground,” he closed the distance between them and kissed him in a manner that could only be described as painstakingly slow. “Then, I'm going to take you home,” he rolled his hips at the word _home_ , “fuck you in the shower,” he dipped his head down to kiss Gohan's collar bone and was pleased to see goosebumps decorate his skin just from the touch of his lips, “and then, when you are all nice and clean we will go into the bedroom where I will pound you through the mattress,” he mumbled against the hot skin.

“Oh . . . gods,” Gohan whimpered. If the man kept talking like that he would come in his pants.

Vegeta's mouth worked its way down to the now healed scar that boasted he had been claimed. Vegeta felt his pride swell when he looked at it. Gohan was his now and he felt a joy he hadn’t experienced before. He had chosen well. When he ran his tongue along the mark he felt Gohan's body arch up to meet him. One hand pulled his mate closer while the other searched out his nipple, the tiny nub was at attention by the time his fingers found it. He could feel Gohan writhing underneath him as he pulled at the tattered remains of his shirt that was essentially just sleeves, impatient with not feeling enough of his mate.

“Vegeta, please . . . gloves . . . pants,” Gohan was panting while trying to coax Vegeta out of the remainder of his clothing. He had actually hooked his bare feet into Vegeta's waistband and was trying to pull them down which caused the Prince to literally laugh out loud.

“My, when did you become so forceful?” He allowed Gohan to slide his training pants down and Vegeta kicked his boots off. After removing his gloves with his teeth so all he wore was a smile, a genuine smile.

Gohan wiggled out of his pants faster than Vegeta thought possible given how he was laying.

“When?” he rasped, then hooked his legs around Vegeta's hips again. He rocked his lower body which caused their erections to rub against each other. Vegeta bit his lower lip to stifle a moan but never took his eyes from the man below him. “When, you ask? Around the time my mate promised to fuck me into the earth beneath me. I trust that you stand by your word _my Prince_.”

Vegeta growled, he so enjoyed when Gohan used his title. In one fluid motion Vegeta flung one of Gohan's legs over his shoulder while hooking the knee of the other in the crook of his arm. Poised at Gohan's entrance he looked down at him and his beautiful body with hooded eyes. He loved to see the half-blooded Saiyan this way, so full of want; to be filled as only Vegeta could do. And, he knew that no one would ever be able to do for him what Gohan could. No one would touch him the way Gohan had, make him feel the way Gohan did. The two belonged to one another in a way Vegeta never knew about but had heard of as a child. Now, it was real.

“You know this will hurt again.”

“Not for long,” Gohan whispered then moaned as Vegeta slowly and completely sheathed himself.

Vegeta could not take his eyes off of him while he stayed still within his body. He would never tire of this feeling, this closeness. He fit so tightly around him it was almost as if they were one person. It reminded him of pleasant times on his home planet before his life was changed forever. Having his mate was like taking a wonderful trip home. One day he would tell Gohan that, but for now he simply wanted to enjoy the ride. His hips slowly withdrew to the head until he felt Gohan's body literally pull him back in. Vegeta brushed into a spot inside of Gohan that brought a shaky moan from the demi's lips.

“There?” Vegeta questioned as he kissed his open mouth and received a slow nod in reply. “Or, is this better?” He shifted Gohan's other leg to his shoulder as he slowly sunk even deeper.

“Oh, Vegetaaa . . . please!” Gohan was pulling at him, trying to reach his mouth which was somewhat difficult at their angle. The younger Saiyan slid his legs back down to Vegeta's elbows as he gripped the Prince's hair with both hands to pull him into a heated kiss. Vegeta was stunned by his actions and his body stopped moving. He was even more shocked when Gohan broke their kiss and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t ever leave me Vegeta,” he spoke quietly as his voice shook. “Please.”

A smirk began to pull at the corner of Vegeta's mouth. “Where else in the universe would I want to be?” His hips picked up their unhurried movement as he felt Gohan tighten around him as the younger man's hands roamed his body. The pleasure was beyond description. When he sank into Gohan he felt as though his cock was literally being massaged by the tightness of his body. Every thrust brought a satisfied grunt from the Prince and Gohan was able to match his movements. Vegeta tasted as much of his mate as he could and when Gohan's caresses became more urgent he knew that neither would last much longer.

He took his hands and moved them to Gohan's knees and spread his legs completely apart so they rested on the ground. Vegeta continued to rock his hips and marveled at the way his mate's snug orifice puckered around his manhood.

“You are laid out so beautifully beneath me,” his voice was tight as he tried to control his impending orgasm for a little while longer to enjoy the view. “How much do you love this Gohan? How good do I feel to you?” He smirked down at him and increased his pace. “Tell me . . .” He continued to pump into Gohan, frequently changing the angle of his hips which caused Gohan to become more vocal.

“Hnn, Vegeta . . . oh . . . y-you're so . . . so good . . .” he could barely form the words needed to answer. Vegeta could see his mates member producing copious amounts of pre-essense which turned him on even more.

“ _Mmm . . ._ ” he growled lowly. “Look at me,” he commanded.

With noted struggle the younger Saiyan did his best to focus his eyes on his mate.

“That's it.” He continued to push slowly and deeply into Gohan. Their eye contact made Gohan become even tighter around Vegeta. “Ngh . . . Gohan . . .”

“Fuck me Vegeta. Please, more! _Gods_ – I'm all yours, forever.” His needy persistence was so arousing to the Prince.

“I know,” he growled.

Vegeta began to shorten his thrusts as he felt his end being reached and he hunched over Gohan. His body was ablaze with pure pleasure as he pushed and pulled himself within his mate. Vegeta sunk his teeth into Gohan's muscular shoulder which made him cry out Vegeta's name louder than he thought possible. His hips completely had a life of their own as they slammed into Gohan with such speed and force it sounded as though someone was rapidly clapping in their presence. Vegeta's orgasm rang throughout his entire body causing his hands to ball into tight fists and his toes to curl. Both were incoherently vocal as he continued to pump into Gohan who came over both of them.

They laid tangled around one another, struggling to breath with satisfied looks on their faces. Vegeta rolled off of Gohan only to pull the larger man on top of him as he ran his hands along his back up to his shoulders bringing a wince from Gohan.

“Don’t tell me I've hurt you already?” He questioned playfully, although the mirth left his voice when he realized that Gohan had been wounded and not by him. “Did Trunks do that?” A frown pulled his eyebrows together.

“No, just part of the domestic problem I had before coming here. It's nothing. In fact, you’re more bloody than I am,” he said with a smile.

Vegeta's mood quickly lifted. “You're right. Perhaps we both need to bathe.”

“I do remember my mate promising something about a shower. A shower aaaand . . .” he trailed off.

Vegeta took his face with both hands as he stared at Gohan's mouth. “And, a fuck.”

The two quickly flew to Capsule Corp so Vegeta could make good on his word in both the shower and the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed the second part of this series. Thanks to those who read the previous story The Desire Of Gohan, I'm always happy to see that people are reading what I write! Please feel free to review because I love those as well. Another story in this series is on its way so you can find out how Gohan was injured and where the heck Trunks took off to.


End file.
